mi amor y mi felicidad
by izayoitaisho
Summary: se trata de como inuyasha y kagome se encuentran desde niños pero primero tienen que soportar las perdidas de sus seres mas amados y al crecer se dan cuanta que ambos se aman pero algo los separa
1. las perdidas

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

_**Las pérdidas**_

Era una mañana común y normal en la época actual en tokyo cuando a se escucha a una madre angustiada al no saber dónde está su hija.

-Kagome hija donde estas- iba caminado de un lugar a otro en la búsqueda de su pequeña hija a la que le encantaba salir de su casi sin permiso casi siempre

Kagome de tan solo 4 años de edad jugaba felizmente en el patio de su casa junto a ella se encontraba un árbol enorme y bello con una historia increíble que su abuelo le contaba siempre puesto que a Kagome le gustaban las historias que le contaba su abuelo siempre lo miraba y se recostaba en sus raíces, ella no sabía que ese árbol y esos cuantos que su abuelo siempre le contaban harían de su vida algo muy especial, e increíble. Pero por desgracia la felicidad a veces tiene que pasar por un fuerte y duro llanto.

-Kagome donde estas-

-hola arbolito sabes hoy mi papa llega de su viaje, sabes hable con él por teléfono y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa es pero que sea una muñeca lo extraño mucho-

- mi niña porque no me contestabas me tenías muy angustiada- se agacha para estar a la altura de su hija

-es que le decía al árbol que hoy papi regresa de su viaje- se voltea a ver a su mama- es que lo extraño mucho mami-

-yo también lo extraño pero fue a trabajar mi niña nada mas y solo fueron 3 días –

-pero yo lo extraño muchísimo mami-

-yo también amor pero ben- la carga y la lleva a dentro para que coma- comete todo para cuando papa lleve vea que ya comiste todas tus verduras y se ponga muy feliz si-

-mm está bien mami- Kagome toda feliz obedece a su mama

En una época muy diferente de donde vive Kagome se encuentra a un niño corriendo con toda velocidad pero no era un niño común sino un Hanyou con unas hermosas ojeritas de perro en su cabeza unas garitas unos colmillitos y unos ojos color miel y claro su cabello plateado, el Corría como si estudiaran persiguiéndolo y así era al pobre lo seguían unos demonios

-ven no te escondas… hibrido no tienes en donde esconderte-

Sin embargo el no paraba de correr sin importar que estuviera herdido

-no hullas cobarde y déjate que te coma así aliviare tu sufrimiento de una buena vez por todas –moviendo su cabeza para saber sonde mero se escondió

Él se encontraba en unas rocas escondido – aquí no me hallaran -pensaba – escuchaba sus pasos que cada vez más se hacían presentes y por suerte los monstros se alejan

El pequeño de tan solo 5 años de edad sale de su escondite y se pone en la búsqueda de su madre sabiendo que la dejo sola en el bosque solo porque lo estaban siguiendo él no quería que atacaran a su madre así que los alejo de ella pero él no sabía que algunos monstros lograron encontrarla y al llevar en donde la dejo lo primero que hizo fue llamarla.

-mama, mami, mami donde estas- mami donde estas espero que estés bien se queda pensando hasta que olfateo la sangre de su madre se aterro al darse cuenta de quien le pertinacia la sangre salió corriendo a de donde la había dejado y al darse cuenta que cada vez que llegaba a el lugar más presente se hacia el aroma de la sangre se detuvo en seco al ver la escena no lo podía creer su madre yacía muerta en el suelo no lo pudo mas i fue llorando a abrazar a su mama y sin percatarse de que su madre aún tenía algo de vida.

-s..se….. fuer…..te mi.. niño.. –

-mama no te v…vallas no me dejaes solo-

-yo siempre te pro..te..gere…y siempre estaré con ti..goo te amoo… no llores- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir

-MAMAAAAA porque, porque tuviste que morir mama porque - no dejaba de llorar y recordar sus últimas palabras – se fuerte mi niño yo siempre te proteger y siempre estaré con tigo te amo… no llores- mama-

Pasaron las horas el sabía que tenía que enterar a su madre asi que busco un lugar muy bello igual a su madre y recordó que a ella le encantaba un hermoso prado con un lago enfrente y también recordó que le encantaba sentarse debajo de un enorme árbol asi que fue a su búsqueda ya hay cabo y decido enterarla, ya cubierta de tierra, con dolor puso una piedra en sima de ella y con sus garritas empezó a escribir el nombre de su mama izayoi.

-sere fuerte mama te lo prometo- y así sin más se fue de ese lugar para buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche pero antes recordó que tenía hambre pero no tenía ánimos de comer así que mejor se alejó de ese lugar pero sin antes decirle a su mama – vendré siempre mama te lo prometo mama- y así diciendo eso se marcho

Ya han pasado 4 horas desde que se supone que el padre de Kagome debía de haber llegado a casa, y como toda hija

-mami porque no llega papi ya se está haciendo de noche - jalándola e su vestido

Naomi no le prestaba atención a su hija ella solo pensaba -donde estas porque no llegas-

-mami mamiii- Kagome tenía una cara de enojo porque su madre no le hacía caso alguno

-hee que pasa mi niña- baja a mirada hacia abajo y mira a su hija

- que porque… no llega papi, mami ya casi se va el sol- Kagome pone cara de triste al saber que su padre no llegaba aun

- hija ya es tarde no será mejor que llames al aeropuerto y preguntes por su vuelo-

-tienes razón papa deja llamo no tardo-

Pero en ese momento que Naomi apenas va hacia el teléfono empieza a sonar. –rin rin rin rin - Y Naomi toda feliz al oírlo sonar piensa que era su esposo explicándole por su demora.

-casa higurashi- toda feliz contesta

-usted es Naomi esposa de jiroki higurashi- (no se su verdadero nombre la verdad es que nunca sale como se llama asi que asi lo nombre)

- si porque – toda engustiada sabiendo que no era su esposo

-me da dolor decirlo pero- entra un silencio incomodo, Naomi sabe a dónde va esta conversación así que le dice

-no por favor no me diga eso- con lágrimas empezando a brotarle

-lo siento mucho señora pero por desgracia si eso es su esposo estaba en el avión a medio camino a tokyo y el motor empezó a fallar así que al intentar aterrizar una ala se rompió y el avión perdió equilibrio y se estrelló con en el campo intentamos buscar sobrevivientes duran 3 horas pero no pudimos hallar a nadie solo pertenencias lo siento mucho pero su marido falleció lo lamento mucho señora por dale esa noticia -

Naomi sin poder creer en lo que le están diciendo le dice al señor – no ya digame donde está mi marido- con lágrimas en los ojos

-señora que mas desearía que todo lo que le acabo de decir fuese una mentira pero no por desgracia esa es la verdad-

Naomi al escuchar eso se inca en el piso aun con el teléfono en las manos sin parar de llorar tapándose la cara con su otra mano libre

-señora tiene que venir a recoger lo que logramos rescatar de su marido-

-s..si esta bien cuando puedo ir por sus cosas-

- hoy mismo señora y siento su perdida-

-y sus restos lograron recuperar elgo de mi marido-

-por eso también nesesitro que venga a recoser su cuerpo señora lo siento-

Naomi sin poder creer que tiene que ir a ver a su marido muerto a reconocerlo entra en shock y ya no puede contestar-

-señora ,señora-

En eso va entrando el padre de Naomi para ver porque se demora tanto al verla hay sentada en el suelo llorando y con una mirada sombría e ida le agarra el teléfono que aun sostiene en su mano.

-si quien habla-

-disculpe esta la señora higurashi-

- sí, yo soy su padre que fue lo que paso señor-

El señor le cuanta lo que ya le había informó a su hija, el abuelo no lo puede creer pero aun así contesta

-si en un rato vamos señor iremos a recoger sus pertenencias y gracias por la avisarnos- cuelga el teléfono se inca para estar a la altura de su hija – sé que es doloroso hija pero tienes que ser fuerte por Kagome y por sota ellos no tiene que verte así sé que es duro pero intenta ser fuerte por ellos –

Piensa -Mis hijos como les diré que su padre a muerto como- e eso se levanta del piso y va donde están sus hijos y los ve felices, Kagome jugando con sota riendo- piensa- como les arrebato esa sonrisa del rostro no me atrevo, sota aún es muy chico no entiende las cosas aun pero, Kagome –voltea a ver a Kagome- mi Kagome ella ya sabe muchas cosas y sabe que la gente muere y sabe que nunca las puede volver a ver nunca más.

-mami que te ocurre porque estas llorando- toda reocupada se acerca a su mami- que pasa mami no me gusta verte triste-

Naomi se agacha y abraza muy fuerte a Kagome sin parar de llorar sabe que debe ser fuerte pero no puede es muy grande el dolor que siente.

-ma..mi que pasa te sientes mal quieres ir al hospital mami- le devuelve el abrazo

Naomi solo niega con la cabeza - entonces que tienes mami-

-mi niña – piensa como se lo digo me duele pero tiene que saberlo tarde o temprano-

-mami quien llamo-

Los ojos de Naomi en piensan a llenarse de lagrimas

-era un señor que quiere que vallemos al aeropuerto-

-papi ya llego y porque no viene a la casa porque tenemos que ir nosotros por el –

-es que papi …- derama mas lagrimas

-que le paso a papi mami me estas asustando- empieza a ponerse triste y asustada

-papi esta bien esta con tu abuelita si sabes donde esta abuelita-

-si esta con diosito-

-bueno papi se tuvo que ir con el-

-porque mami- empieza a llorar

-no se mi amor de seguro diosito lo necesitaba- la empieza a abrazar

-noo no mami no quiero que este alla ariba porque mama porque no se despidió de mi-

-mi amor lo siento-

-kagome tienes que ser fuerte si – la mira a los ojos

-s..si lo inten..tare mami-

-quiero que cuides de tu hermanito vamos a ir por las cosas de tu papi si-

-quiero ir yo mami –

-no mi amor hay no dejan entrar a niños solo a adultos si mi amor- no quiero que vea así a su padre eso la asustaría mucho no quiero que quede traumada de por vida

- la vecina en un rato viene a cuidar los, pero por mientras cuídalo si-

-si mami-

-bueno horita venimos tu abuelito y yo, no tardamos amor cuidense- y al decir eso cierra la puerta

-hermanito no tardo voy al árbol sagrado-

Sota solo se rie y mueve las manitas ya Kagome en el árbol sagrado se rompe en llanto

-porque mi papi ya no estará con migo quiero verlo quiero decirle que lo quiero mucho- se tira en las raíces de gran árbol-

De repente siente algo raro en su corazón levanta la mirada y mira a su alrededor al no ver nada regresa su mirada al árbol sagrado y lo que mira la asusta

-ya no llores mas mi niña so siempre estaré con tigo-

-papi eres tú-

-si mi amor yo desde aquí arriba te estaré cuidando siempre-

-por qué te fuiste papi hice algo malo-

-no hiciste nada malo amor sino que ya había llegado mi hora –

-papi no te vayas-

-nunca me iré siempre estaré en tu corazón amor prométeme ser fuerte y cuidar de todos si-

-si papi te lo prometo-

-muy bien ahora puedo irme en paz y recuerda que siempre te amare y cuidare mi Kagome-

-no te vayas papi por favor te necesito –

-ni niña me tengo que ir pero hay otra persona que te necesita y mucho y tú de el –

-quien es papi-

-pronto lo sabrás esa persona también cuidara de ti y tu a él nunca dudes de tu corazón amor cuídate hasta pronto… adiós mi cielo- se despide con un caluroso abraso y un tierno beso en la frente

-adiós papi… hasta pronto- se taya los ojos para secarse las lagrimas

Kagome ya estaba menos triste, porque pudo hablar con su papa y a la vez, la dejo con dudas quien necesitaba de ella y a quien se refería, mientras tanto ella aún seguía sentada en el gran árbol pensando en todo lo que su padre le dijo estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho algo que provenía del templo de donde se encuentra un pozo cual nadie podía entrara puesto que su abuelo se lo prohíba y a ella siempre le ha dado miedo ese pozo pero sintió que tenía que entra así que abre la puerta y…

Continuara…


	2. el encuentro y el descubrimiento

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

**El encuentro**

Kagome ya estaba menos triste, porque pudo hablar con su papa y a la vez, la dejo con dudas quien necesitaba de ella y a quien se refería, mientras tanto ella aún seguía sentada en el gran árbol pensando en todo lo que su padre le dijo estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho algo que provenía del templo de donde se encuentra un pozo cual nadie podía entrara puesto que su abuelo se lo prohíba y a ella siempre le ha dado miedo ese pozo pero sintió que tenía que entra así que abre la puerta y…

-hay alguien hay- abriendo cada vez más la puerta el templo

-mm que raro pensé escuchar algo aquí- en eso empieza a cerrar la puerta cuando en ese momento la tapa que cubría al pozo empieza a temblar Kagome ya estaba asustada pero ella siendo una niña pues tenía curiosidad así que fue a ver que era ese ruido

- quien esta hay dentro - se acerca pero cuando llega el ruido cesa sin ningún motivo así que intenta levantar la tapa pero ve que tiene unos pergaminos y recuerda que su abuelo le había dicho que esos pergaminos servían para evitar que demonios entraran paro en seco no quería ni tocar esa tapa pero quería saber que había dentro así que pensó – pobre quitar esos pergaminos de ahí mi abuelo me había dicho que solo personas puras y con poderes de sacerdotisa tenían el poder de poder quitar esos poderosos pergaminos- asi que Kagome sin ni siquiera dudarlo o más bien sin miedo los quito uno por uno

-mi abuelo como siempre dice puros cuantos ya los quite y no pasó nada y eso que no soy sacerdotisa ni tengo poderes – ya habiendo quitado los pergaminos intenta levantar la tapa estaba algo pesada pues ella solo era una niña de 4 años

- al fin lo logre – cansada la tira en el piso intenta ver que hay dentro que Asia ese ruido pero no alcanzaba así que va a dentro de su casa y trae un silla pero mientras ve a su hermano y lo ve dormir

– eso es mejor sota descansa, horita vengo no tardo no te vayas a despertar si – lo tapa y le da un bezo en la frente

Ya en el pozo abre la silla se trepa en ella e ira el pozo ve que no hay nada- holaaa quien esta hay dentro res….pon..da- está asustada puesto que ase raro se escuchó algo de ahí asoma su cabeza en el pozo tanto que cae en el

-haaaaaaa me va a dolor feo – mientras caía ella sierra sus ojitos y al sentir el piso los abre mira hacia arriba y mira el cielo oscuro y con muchas estrellas así que se levanta y

-hay alguien hay auxilio – piensa- donde está el techo del templo que paso- así que toda asustada empieza a llorar

Mientras tanto un lindo Hanyou a toda velocidad corre pero se detiene alza su cabecita y mueve sus orejitas y capta un llanto no sabe quién es pero va hacia donde escucha dicho ruido ya estaba frente al pozo cuando

-alguien ayúdeme tengo miedo-

El pequeño se acerca al pozo y be una pequeña niña sentada que está llorando así que se introduce en el

-ven agárrate de mí- es lo único se le dice sin mirarla - Kagome asienta y lo abraza sin percatarse quien es o como es

-gracias-

- de nada- nadie me había dicho gracias nunca acepto mi madre-

-ya no llores-

-es que esto perdida- se tallaba sus ojitos

-ya no llores mira aquí estoy yo y…- que estoy diciendo cuando vea que no soy humano se a asustar y se ira corriendo o me va a empujar y a rechazar como todos- se pone triste

Kagome al percatarse que ya no dijo nada lo miro y al notar que no era normal

-haaaa-

-lo sabía lo sabia te espan…..-pero no lo dejo terminar-

-que lindas orejitas tienes- se pone muy feliz

-que- no podía reaccionar a lo que le acababan de decir-

-puedo tocarlas- se aseca a el

- hee si- que raro se siente tan bien nunca ningún extraño las quería tocar nunca

Deja de tocar sus orejitas y lo mira a los ojos y le estiende la mano

-perdón yo me llamo kagome y tu-

-hee yo me llamo Inuyasha- y le da la mano con algo de miedo

- mucho gusto Inuyasha – le sonríe muy amable y dulce sin saber porque siente su corazón latir y siente que calor en sus mejillas

-oye tu sabes si aquí es tokyo-

-To..kyo-

-si-

-pues no se Japón, oye que son esas ropas tan raras- se le queda mirando

-ha esta ropa – se pone triste

-qué te pasa por estas así dije algo malo-asustado porque pensó que había dicho algo malo

- es qué esta ropita mi papa me la regalo y… y…. acaba de morir y lo extraño mucho- se inca y se pone a llorar

Inuyasha sabía que se siente ese dolor el acaba de perder a su madre así que se agacha y la abraza- ya no llores si aquí estoy yo y yo te cuidare si-

Kagome lo mira a los ojos y asiente- oye donde están tus papas

-mi papa murió cuando naci-

-ha lo siento –

-no te preocupes no lo conocí y bueno –

- y tú mama-

-ella…acaba de…morir-

Kagome no quería hacerlo sentir mal así que lo abraza fuerte- lo siento mucho inu-

-oye con quien vives-

-con mi mama mi abuelo y mi hermanito-

-haa- ella si tiene familia deseguro la están buscando-

-bamos a buscar a tu familia si-

-si pero no sé cómo regresar a mi casa-

-bueno yo…-no pudo terminar puesto que percato que alguien estaba cercas y no era muy amigable que digamos-

-ponte detrás de mí-

-porque que pasa inu-

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo alguien se acerca

-mira lo que encontré-

-alejate-

-pero que no estas feliz de ver a tu hermano-

-a dicho hermano- los mira con atención- parece que no se agradan

-vete no quiero pelear con tigo-

-ho pero si no vine a eso-

-ano entonces a que viniste sesshomaru –

- vine por lo que me pertenece-

-ja yo no tengo nada tuyo-

-dame a colmillo de acero de una buena ves yo se que sabes donde esta-

-ja no la tengo y si supiera donde esta no te la daría-

-bueno entonces te la quitare a las malas- en pieza a acercarse a Inuyasha

-aléjate de aquí Kagome-se o grita para que huya y no salga herida

-mira lo que tenemos aquí a una humana, que hermanito tú también sientes lastima por los humanos como nuestro padre bueno yo me are cargo de ella- antes de que Kagome alejarse lejos sesshomaru la toma de un brazo

-haa suéltame –

-suéltala sesshomaru-

-o que me piensas hacer si tan solo eres un cachorro-

-suéltala no lo entiendes- empieza a atacarlo con sus garitas

-jaja no me agás reír en eso no me aras nada –

En eso Kagome le muerde el brazo y la suelta de golpe contra el piso

-Kagome estas bien – la levanta y la coloca detrás de el

-humana insolente como te atreves me las pagaras –

-no te atrevas a tocarla –

-porque no debería de tocarla-

-por qué … yo la protegeré con mi vida-piensa- no permitiré que me la arrebaten de mi lado ella es la única que me ha tratado bien y no dejare que la lastimen-

-entonces morirán los dos-

Sesshomaru empieza a atacar pero Inuyasha los esquiva en pero en eso sesshomaru los coje a los dos de la ropa y

-dame lo que quiero o tirare a esta mocosa a este pozo y tu sabes que no sobrevira a esta altura –

-suéltala no tengo eso que buscas-

-conque esas tenemos bueno no me dejas de otra- en ese momento suelta a kagome Inuyasha ve como cae y en ese momento lo araña para que lo suelte –

-maldito como te atreves y lo lanza a el también al pozo –pero con lo que no contaba esuqe…-

-ya aprendiste a no ontradecir… pero que donde están- mira asia dentro del pozo pero se asombra al no ver nada –

Del otro lado del pozo

-estas bien – la mira

-si la verdad no me dolió… que raro esto sentí cuando me caí por el pozo por primera vez-

-como ya avías caído en el pozo-

-si cuando me encontraste me caí y aparecí donde me encontraste –

-mira – Inuyasha señala arriba

-que-

-mira no está el cielo- Kagome mira hacia arriba y al notarlo se da cuenta que a vuelto a su casa

-haa he regresado a mi casa ayúdame a subir si inu-

Ambos suben salen del templo y Inuyasha se asombra de lo que ve todo era diferente había una gran casa y…

-hay por kami mi mama ya llego de seguro me están buscando debo ir antes que se ponga mal la situación en la que se metio-

Kagome empieza a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando nota que Inuyasha no la está siguiendo

-que pasa inu- preocupada se acerca a inuyahsa

-es qué yo…- agacha la cabeza y sus orejitas se acuestan

-que- empieza a agachar la cabeza para mirarlo

-tu familia-

-qué pasa con ellos-

-se van a asustar al verme-

-no mi familia no se va a asustar ya verás ven acompáñame si-

Le extiende la manita y él se la toma y van juntos donde está su familia pero se asustada al acercarse mas a la familia él se esconde detrás de Kagome

-mami- dice kagome toda inocente

-mi niña donde estabas me tenías muy preocupada- la abraza sin percatarse del pequeño que esta hay- no te vuelvas a ir entendido –

-si mami lo siento –

-lo bueno esuqe estas bien y a salvo pero donde estabas-

-pues…- no pudo contestarle porque Naomi ya había notado que alguien estaba escondijo detrás de árbol sagrado-

-quien está detrás del árbol-

-mami es mi amigito-

- así bueno sal pequeño…-pero no salía- porque no sales ven - le extendía la mano estaba en culuquillas

-ven mi mama no se va a asustar ven inu- como no salía kagome va por el

Naomi al verlo no puede creer lo que ve asi que le toca sus orejitas y sonríe- mira que niño mas lindo como te llamas-

-inuyasha-

-inuyasha dime que edad tienes-

- 4 años-

-ya veo dime donde esta tu familia-

-mama no tiene su papa murió cuando el nació y su mama acaba de morir- se pone triste

-ho mira si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros te parece- se lo dice con una sonrisa muy gentil

-pero soy diferente señora-

Pero eres especial y no me digas señora si dime mama si te parece bueno si quieres o sino me puedes decir Naomi no quiero que pienses que quiero ocupar el lugar de tu mama-

-anda inu quédate con migo si-

-está bien- mostraba una infinita felicidad pues ya no estaba solo había conocido aúna niña muy linda y su familia lo querían cuidar al fin sería feliz ya no estará solo

-Muy bien ahora quiero que me digas Kagome donde estabas-

Kagome le cuenta todo con detalle Naomi el abuelo no lo podían creer pero les fueron a mostrar que el pozo estaba abierto pero cuando intentaron pasar ya no podían algo abia pasado pero no les importo.

**11 años después**

**El Descubrimiento**

-mama donde está mi uniforme limpio-

-está en el tendedero hija-

-está bien horita bajo por el-

-deja te lo subo ya se secó-

-hermana ya pensaste que quieres para tu cumpleaños recuerda que falta 1 mes- el pequeño sota había crecido ya tenía 11 años de edad estaba en la secundaria y era muy miedoso según Kagome

-mm no aún no se pero no quiero que el abuelo me regale más cosas raras- kagome ya era toda una jovencita muy linda con su cabello acebeche no muy largo, ojos cafés, y sobre todo amable ella cursaba el último año de la secundaria y tenia 14 años

-ya sal de aqui souta me voy a vestir-

-esta bien pero aun no te traen la ropa-

-si pero mientras me voy a areglar ya sal-

-está bien- gruñona-

Kockoc

-pasa mama-

-oye ten tu uniforme-

-hee- ira que no es su mama sino-

-Inuyasha que ases con mi ropa-

Inuyasha tenía 17 años cabello largo plateado con sus orejitas arriba de la cabeza, sus garras ya eran más grandes, sus ojos color miel iba en el mismo grado que Kagome y salón que ella era más alto que Kagome.

-que querías mama me pidió que te la trajera-

-ha ya veo… oye – no dejaba de verlo

-sí que pasa-

-nada…- no podía decir nada más pues Kagome se le metía a la mente imágenes de Inuyasha juntos los 2 besándose – he así ya está la comida- fue lo primero que pensé

-ya mero, ya termina de arreglarte o te dejo-

- que malo no ya voy-

Al cerrar la puerta Inuyasha se queda sentado en su puerta pensando- que estoy pensando, Kagome es mi hermana. No sé cuándo pero me e enamorado de Kagome, porque no debo pensar así de ella pero es tan linda desde que a conocí me pareció muy hermosa y ahora más- sacude la cabeza - no debo pensar así de su Kagome yo la debo proteger.

-bajen ya está la cena-

-aquí estoy-

-hijo donde están los demás-

-souta esta con bullo en la sala y Kagome…-

-aquí estoy mama-

-ya estoy lista mama-

-muy bien ahora a cenar ya saben sino cenan no los dejo ir a la escuela-

-ha entonces yo no quiero cenar mama-

-jaja que graciosos souta ya come-

-abuelo mandaste la papelería de Inuyasha y de Kagome a la escuela-

-si,si lo hice –

-es qué ya sabes qué sino la mandas nos los ponen juntos y a Inuyasha no lo dejarían que use la gorra en el salón-

-lo se hija –

-ya termine les gane si- souta lo dice todo como un campeón-

-souta espera a que ellos terminen para que te lleven-

-si mama-

Ya todos a ver acabado se marchan a la escuela primero dejan a souta en su colegio ahora van rumbo a su propia escuela los 2 juntos

-oye inu-

-mm-

-te gusta vivir aquí- se lo pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-si claro por qué preguntas- se detiene y la mira de tajadamente

-no te arrepientes de haber decidido quedarte aquí verdad-

-claro que no – piensa- como me podría arrepentir si he estado con tigo siempre es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-oye no extrañas la otra época-

-la verdad no allá nunca fui feliz como lo soy aquí con tigo- eso ultimo lo dice para el pero kagome pudo escuchar algo y se sonroja al igual que el

- ya llegamos vamos entremos-

Ambos entraron y se sentaron como siempre juntos en eso llegaron sus amigos ueno mas bien dicho amigas

-hola kagome he inuyasha veo que como siempre tocaron en el mismo salón-

-hola eri si lo se – jaja si supiera que mi mama ase que siempre toquemos juntos

-hola- contesta inuyasha serio

En eso entran yuka y ayumi saludan y como de costumbre se cuentan todo lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones hasta que llega el profesor

-buenos días alumnos en primer lugar quiero que se presenten- se presentaron asta que llegaron con kagome

-buenos días mi nombre es kagome higurashi tengo 14 años vivo con mi mama mi abuelo, hermano souta y mi hermano inuyasha y me encantan los días de campo

-muy bien ahora sigue inuyasha pase al frente por favor-

-buenos días mi nombre es inuyasha taisho y…-

-disculpe como dijo que se apeida-

-taisho por que-

-bueno la señorita kagome acaba de decir que son hermanos porque se apeida diferente-

-es qué… su familia me adopto cuando yo tenía 5 años pero me dejaron mi apeido en menoría de mi familia- como odio que me pregunten eso siempre que hay un nuevo maestro no entienden que eso me duele

- a ya veo prosiga –

-bueno tengo 17 años vivo son mi mama, mi abuelo, mi hermano souta y mi hermana kagome y a mí también me gusta ir de campo-

Kagome ya sabía que Todas las chicas del salón estaban locas por Inuyasha pues es muy elegante y muy guapo todas lo querían pero a ella le daban muchos celos pero no los quería demostrar puesto que son hermanos pero no podía evitarlo con cada chica se le acercaba ella hervía de celos y sus amigas ya lo sabían, sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y ellas le decían que no estaba, mal puesto que no era su hermano se sangre pero ella tenía miedo que él no la amara como ella o ama tenía miedo de no ser correspondida.

En todo el trascurso de las clases Kagome no dejaba de pensar que lo que dijo Inuyasha era cierto ellos- no somos hermanos de sangre eso significa que puedo enamorarme de el ya que no está mal pero de seguro él me ama solo como hermana ya que nos criamos juntos- se entristece

Pero Inuyasha no pensaba diferente a ella –es verdad Kagome no es mi hermana de sangre eso significa que puedo enamorarme de ella que no está mal pero y si ella no me ama como yo a ella me ve como su hermano mayor- se entristece

Ambos estaban luchando por los mismos sentimientos ambos se amaban igual forma pero el miedo y el terror de no ser correspondidos los hacían temer y no dejar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro

Al terminar las clases ambos se dedicaban a caminar rumbo a su casa en eso se detienen en un parque y deciden sentarse un momento ambos sentados un espaldas del otro ambos con los corazones acelerados kagome decide inventar una excusa significa que puedo enamorarme para acostarse en las piernas de inuyasha

-oye puedo… recostarme en … tus…. Piernas…. es qué estoy muy cansada-

-he …cla…ro- todo rojo y con el corazón acelerado

Kagome se recuesta cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar que son pareja que se dan muchos besos que van de la mamo en fin todo lo que hace una pareja-

-piensa- Kagome no sabes que ganas tengo de besarte pero no debo de hacerlo estos sentimientos humanos no me gustan me hacen sentirme débil pero no puedo evitar amarla- en eso no percata cuando pero baja su cabeza asia donde se encuentra el rostro de Kagome-

Kagome abre los ojos y ve que inu está muy cercas y sabe que esa posición es nada más y nada menos que la de un beso ambos se sonrojan al saber que están muy juntos pero no se mueven pero poco a poco Inuyasha empieza a descender mas asta….

Continuara…

_y digan si quieren la continuación sino pos para dejarla aquí o que quieren que pase o cosas asi si porfavor cometen algo_


End file.
